A Heavenly Glow
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: After defeating her father Raven still feels somewhat alone. But sometimes, all you need is a reminder. And the Boy Wonder himself is there to give it to her. RobxRae all the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "I will be there". But I do own this fic. So read on and enjoy everybody!

Raven stood on the roof of Titans Tower. She was a lone figure, as always. It was said Raven would go through a change after defeating her father. She had read through her many books and found out. But so far, nothing had happened. She thought nothing of it, but somewhere inside, she was looking forward to a little change. A chance to maybe start over. Raven could handle her emotions easily now. But, what reason would she have for feeling anything anyway? She knew Beast Boy had a 'thing' for her, and why he did was beyond her.

Raven had on her usual blue cloak, and her black leotard. But ever since her fight against Trigon the terrible, she had decided she would try to incorporate white in her outfit a little more, it reminded her of her father's demise and the good she had done for the world as a whole. Her triumph over her 'inner demons' to some extent that is. She couldn't afford to lose site of her good side. She still had the blue boots and the red gemstones on her cloak and around her waist. Her chackra was still red and her skin was still as ashy as ever. But after cutting her hair, Raven found that everyday it would just grow back. So after a few days of cutting up long strands of hair she got tired and decided she looked better with long hair anyway. She could always cut her hair when she felt like a slight change knowing that it would grow back in a matter of hours.

She added some white to the folds of her boots. The inside of her cloak was white. She even added white gloves to her hands and strapped on thin white silk straps around her waist, above her gemmed belt. Her favourite colour remained blue. It was a dark colour like her. It was a silent colour, a calm colour. It was in a way _her_ colour. It defined her. She was the ice princess. She kinda liked the title. Blue was her mood. Blue was her life. Her room was mailny blue, with some black and purple scattered here and there. Blue was her darkness, but the 'perfect' darkness. Because it still had some light to it, and this to her meant that no matter how cold and distant she could get sometimes, there always was hope within her.

Raven loved. Part of the new 'semi-white' look she had was the love she was feeling. She thought that the white could help her in demonstrating her love a little better too. Especially because she loved Robin, and it was common knowledge that with Robin, came Starfire. She gave up all hope on ever having Robin. Her hugging Robin after beating her father was a slip, just a minor mistake. She couldn't resist. But, soon after the little victory dance it was time to get back to they're lives. So, Raven went back to the big books and the steaming tea, and even the tireing medatation. As everyone did they're things too. But then, Raven thought of the little speech Robin gave her, the one about how she was the most hopefull person her knew. That in it's self sparked some faith into the sorceress. But, she is a sorceress. And Starfire on the other hand is a princess. Sure Raven has that exotic look, but Starfire has 'innosence' going for her. And after Raven and Robin had joined Starfire and the others for a 'party' Starfire had immediately flown over to Robin and started giggling sweetly, which caused Raven's heart to sink, her blood to boil, her nerves to flair, her stomach to turn, her shoulders to sag, her fists to clench, her eyes to glare, and finally her hair to whip around madly. Of course, all of this inthe safety of the dark, the darkness of her room. Although she couldn't hate Starfire, for she is a caring friend none the less.

So here she was, standing in the moonlight, not aware of the heavenly glow it gave her. Illuminating her features. Her long soft purple hair shining and swaying gently in the quite breeze with just a tint of navy in it. Her lips gleaming, and her dark athemyst almost sapphire eyes beaming out into the night sky and the many shadows around her. Not guessing that the boy wonder was there watching her in awe. He slid to her side startling her just slightly.

Raven didn't have to say a word, Robin knew. He always did.

_Oh yeah_

_You don't have to say what's on your mind_

_'cause I know where you've been_

_give it up and leave it all behind_

_and let me begin_

"You know Raven, I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone, I'm your man." Robin assured

Raven smiled slightly. "Boy Blunder."

_Come and hold my hand_

_let me show how friends should be_

_I will make it alright_

_let me make it clear_

_you can put your trust in me_

_yes I will be there_

"Wonder. Boy Wonder." Robin took Raven's hand and Raven blushed a little only adding to her modest beauty.

"It's really important to me, that you know I'm here Rae. I'm not just a leader, but a friend. One that will always be at your side." Robin told her.

_When you need someone_

_you just turn around_

_and I will be there_

_when you're feeling low_

_baby let me know_

_and I will be there_

_Won't you let me make it up to you_

_now you know where I am_

_there ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_just to love once again_

"I know Robin. I know." Raven whispered gently. Robin gave Raven's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not sure if I've made it clear enough, but I care. We all do. We're family."

_Just take a stand_

_I'll be here for you_

_now and forever_

_give one more chance_

_to show you how much I care_

_I'll be there_

_When you need someone_

_just turn around_

_and I will be there_

_when you're in sorrow_

_just let me know and I will be there_

Raven turned to look at Robin, the moonlight affecting his features as well. The two teens standing there in what seemed like a heavenly glow. Two angelic figures watching over the city. But they aren't angles. Just two teen heros with enough faith and heart to fill the word with. Two birds. Doing what they can to make the world a safer place for all. Each knowing that the other would always be there to set things straight. The two, a part of a mighty team, were all there for the city and each other. Things do change, but somethings stay the same, and in the midst of it all, there is justice in the form of the Teen Titans.

_I'll be there... we will be there_

**The End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok so this is my first ever one-shot. I'm not that great but I'm getting better and I'm working on bigger fics so cut me some tofu alright? Anyway, Review beautifull people. Flames on the pairing will be used for my chocolate fondue.


End file.
